she must never know
by phangirl1926
Summary: Juliet is a normal teenage girl or so she and everyone else thinks but there is something no one not even she knows about herself and her family
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey so this is the first fanfic i have ever **_**_written so please don't kill me_**

"Juliet" her father called, "can I speak to you for a minute."

She ran down the stairs of the stately mansion "yes daddy?" She responded looking for her father who was siting in his favourite black leather arm chair in the living room.

"Take a seat sweet heart." She went to the red velvet chaise lounge and made herself comfortable. "Dear you know in a few months you will be turning sixteen."

"Yes, I know."

"Well that got me thinking, you should really start going to school."

"Why?"

"So you can learn to be smart and get a good job."

"You don't have a job."

"That's because I didn't go to school, and I regret it. You also need to meet new people."

"Daddy what if the people at school don't like me, they didn't like me last time."

"That was when you were six, things have changed. Besides it's a private school for people with similar situations to our own."

"Really?"

"Yes you will be the same as all the other kids."

"Maybe school won't be that bad I'll give it a shot."

"I'm glad to hear it. Now it's time for you to go to bed."

"Yes daddy" and with that she ran upstairs to go to bed.

"Well that went well" he said to himself

* * *

><p>He was about to enter his daughters room to say goodnight to her when he heard her singing along to one of the songs on the CD of lullabies he had made for her when she was young that she insisted on listening to every night. 'She sounds just like her' he thought to himself. As he entered she continued to sing.<p>

"_Come stop your crying _

_it will be alright_

_just take my hand and hold it tight._

_I will protect you from all around you,_

_I will be hear don't you cry"_

When she noticed her father's presence she stopped singing so he continued.

"_For one so small you seem so strong. _

_my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm._

_this bond between us can't be broken,_

_I will be here don't you cry_

'_cos you'll be in my heart,_

_yes you'll be in my heart,_

_from this day on now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart,_

_no matter what they say,_

_you'll be here in my heart,_

_always."_

She finished the song.

"Always."

"You sing beautifully" her father complimented her.

"Thanks" she responded in a shy tone

"Good night honey"

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Who is singing on all of my CDs?" she asked.

"I am of course"

"I know that but who is the woman singing?"

"Oh that's just an old friend of mine" he responded nervously.

His daughter isn't notice the change in his tone "Oh, okay. Good night daddy."

"Good night" he said as he turned off her lights and exited her room. He hated lying to his daughter but she must never know, not about the past and most certainly not about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**She must never know chapter 2**

The early morning sun was peaking through her silk translucent curtain. Her father quietly snuck into her room. It was Juliet's first day of school so she wasn't used to waking up this early.

"GOOD MORNING" he shouted shocking her from her slumber.

"What was that for?" She questioned angrily still slightly in her hazy slumber.

"You needed to get up and now you are up, I think my method was rather effective." Juliet rolled her eyes at his constant antics. "You should get ready we're leaving in an hour."

"Yeah sure, I'll get right on that." She said in her classic sarcastic tone. "Leaving for what exactly?"

"School, it's your first day remember."

"Oh right that yay" she said unenthusiastically.

"What's the matter? I thought you were excited to start school."

"I'm just a bit nervous," she admitted ashamedly.

"About what?"

"It's just I've never been away from you for more than an hour or two. What if something happens to me while I'm there?"

"I promise I will never let anything happen to you." He rapped his daughter in a warm comforting embrace. "Now you should get ready."

"Yes daddy." She responded still slightly uneasy.

* * *

><p>"Well daddy, what do you think?" Juliet had just run down the marble staircase in her new pink dress with her curly brown hair tied back with a purple and white ribbon.<p>

Her father's mouth gawked open. 'She looks heavenly just like her' he thought to himself. He shook his head trying to regain his composure. "You look lovely dear" he replied choking back his 'liquid pride'. "We should get going, wouldn't want you to be late for your first day of school."

* * *

><p>After a seemingly never ending car ride they arrived at CHS Juliet nervously stepped out of the black '67 Impala. This was her first time leaving their estate in years, it was like being in a foreign country. "Good bye daddy, I'll see you after school." She called back to her father.<p>

"Good bye dear I'll miss you." As he watched his daughter walk towards the school. He couldn't help but shed a tear. His little girl the only person in his life was growing up and away from him. A familiar song began to play on the car stereo. He sang along.

"_Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning _

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile _

_I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness _

_And I have to sit down for a while_

_The feeling that I'm losing her forever_

_And without really entering her world_

_I'm glad whenever I can share__ her laughter_

_That funny little girl _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

_I try to capture every minute_

_The feeling in it _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind _

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing _

_She keeps on growing _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

_Sleep in our eyes her and me at the breakfast table _

_Barely awake, I let precious time go by _

_Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling_

_And a sense of guilt I can't deny _

_What happened to the wonderful adventures?_

_The places I had planned for us to go _

_Well, some of that we did but most we didn't _

_And why I just don't know _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

_I try to capture every minute _

_The feeling in it _

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Do I really see what's in her mind _

_Each time I think I'm close to knowing _

_She keeps on growing_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time _

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture_

_And __save__ it from the funny tricks of time _

_Slipping through my fingers _

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning_

_Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile"_

He got so caught up in the song he didn't realize he was blocking traffic. "Hey buddy would you move it." A gruff voice called from behind.

"oopsy doopsy." He took off towards the highway and when no one was around he snapped his fingers and him and the car disappeared into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey omg ****I'm so sorry this took so long i had a huge case of writers block thanks to every one who has read my story 100 views wow this is way better than i ever expected**

* * *

><p>When Juliet stepped into CHS she was in awe at how amazing the place was so vibrant and full of life not at all like she imagined. It was a rather small school but according to her father not very many people went there so it didn't really need to be very big. As she passed through the halls one thing she noticed was that the school seemed very art oriented. Everywhere she went she saw posters of past productions and murals painted on all the walls. "I think I'm going to like it here." She said to herself.<p>

Suddenly there was a loud ringing noise and the hall was swarmed with students. She had never seen that many people in one place it scared her. The students all began to sing.

_"O hallowed halls and painted walls_

_The proudest sight there is_

_When old and grey our hair has turned_

_We will still recall the lessons learned_

_In our days at CHS_

_Our days at CH…"_

A boy with short black hair with blonde and pink streaks in it and brown eyes stepped out of the clump and sang.

_"C-H-S."_

Juliet began to applaud their performance "wow that was amazing."

"Oh that, it's just a little something we do for every new student to welcome them to our school" the boy said. Everyone but Juliet and the boy took off as the bell rang. "You must be Juliette."

"Actually its just Juliet."

"My apologies, my name is Nicholas."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Let me show you around."

They made their way through the maze like hallways of the school. Juliet was certain that if she didn't have Nicholas with her that she would have gotten lost. Everything in the school fascinated her.

* * *

><p>At lunch Juliet went with Nicholas to a crowded table. "Hey guys," exclaimed Nicholas to the group, "this is Juliet she's new here." A collection of overlapping greetings came from the group. "Juliet, these are the greatest people you will ever meet. We're like a family here at CHS, a sufficiently odd family."<p>

"My name is Margaret," said a girl with straight blonde hair.

"I'm Tina," said a brown with a blonde streak haired girl. " I don't like you."

"Don't take it personally, she hates everything." Said a girl with curly black hair and glasses. " I'm Rachel."

A small girl with black hair that always covered her eyes said, " I'm Charlotte."

"I'm Lucas," said a tall boy with messy blonde hair.

"My name's Jess." Said a girl with short rainbow coloured hair.

A tall boy with black hair said, "my name is Lou."

"I'm Jeremy," said a boy with short brown hair, "the one behind the book is Addison."

A girl with curly blonde hair appeared out of nowhere and exclaimed, "Hey I'm Layla. I can tell we are going to be best friends."

It was then that the bell rang signifying it was time to go back to class. The friends went there separate ways. Juliet walked away with a smile upon her face for the first time she felt like she truly belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

Juliet's father drove into the school parking lot and waited for his daughter to come out. He was nervous. The last time he did this so many years ago things did not go well, his little girl had ran out of the school with tears in her eyes, crying about how much she hated it there and how much she missed him, he didn't want that to happen again.

Juliet emerged from the school searching for her fathers black '67 impala among the Lamborghinis, Porsches, and other luxury vehicles, which was not hard to find because it stuck out like a sore thumb. She ran to her father's car, flung the passenger door open, and wrapped her arms around her father. She slipped into her seat and her father asked her, "how was your first day of school."

"It was so amazing!" She exclaimed. "I meet so many new people, and made so many friends."

"I bet you didn't think about your poor lonely father once while you were off having adventures."

"Oh daddy, of course I missed you."

"What else happened?"

"In drama class we started working on our presentations for parents night."

"Oh, I'm very excited for that."

"I also have a private singing teacher."

"Why do you need one of those? Your voice is already so beautiful."

"That's what the teacher said."

"Well they are absolutely right. Lets get going."

On the car ride home Juliet told her father about everything that happened at school.

* * *

><p>That night Juliet's father while passing by her daughter's room noticed something strange. There was no music. He entered the room to the sight of his daughter just sitting there. "Is everything all right sweetheart?" He asked with concern.<p>

"Do I have a mother?" Juliet asked

"No sweetie you don't. Why do you ask?"

"It's just all of my friends have mothers and fathers, but all I have is you daddy."

"You're special you don't need a mother like everyone else. We only need each other."

"I know that daddy I was just curious."

"There is something I need to tell you dear."

"What is it daddy?"

"Something has come up, and I need to go out of town for a while."

"What? You're leaving."

"I'm sorry honey. I don't want to but it is something I need to take care of."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure."

"You'll be back before parents night and my birthday. Right?"

"I promise. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"When are you leaving?"

"I have to leave right now."

"I'm going to miss you daddy."

"Here," he said handing her a record. "When ever you fell lonely just play this. Now I have to leave."

"Goodbye daddy."

"Goodbye." With that he left her room.

When her father had left she went to the record player and put on her father's gift. The voice of her father played over the static.

_"Hey Juliet, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to keep me here in your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Juliet, don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get love_

_The minute you let it under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel alone, hey Juliet, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making their world a little colder_

_Hey Juliet, you won't let me down_

_You have found fame, now go and get it_

_Remember to keep me here in your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_So let it out and let it in, hey Juliet, begin_

_You're waiting for someone to perform with_

_And don't you know that it's just you, hey Juliet, you'll do_

_The movement you need is on your shoulder_

_Hey Juliet, don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to keep me here in your heart_

_Then you'll begin to make it_

_Better"_

* * *

><p>Juliet's father was driving down the highway as he said to himself "I guess I knew this would happen one day. I can't do this on my own anymore. She needs you. I'm coming. Get ready Equestria." With to snaps of his fingers he transformed and then vanished.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**_OMG I'm so sorry for the long wait I just don't know what happened I hope you don't hate me_**

* * *

><p>Juliet walked around the large empty house. She felt so lonely without her father around. The house once so full of life just did not fell like home anymore. As she walked through the halls she looked at all the pictures on the walls of her and her father but that only increased the loneliness she felt. She began to sing a sad and lonely tune<p>

"_Is there more I could have said?_

_Now you're far away instead._

_That's why my world is looking grey._

_Sometimes even I have rainy days._

_Remember when the floor collapsed _

_while we were rocking out._

_Who'd have thought your loving arms _

_would be hard to live without?_

_If we could do it all again _

_just another chance to make you stay._

_Would it even make the slightest change, _

_or did you go away for good?_

_Your reassuring words _

_would always give me hope._

_They may have been corny, _

_but I still love your jokes._

_Is there more I could have said?_

_Now you're far away instead._

_Could we do it all again?_

_Have good times like we did then?_

_Together here where we belong,_

_we could harmonize all day long._

_But you're far away instead,_

_and you're just some pictures in my head."_

* * *

><p>That day at lunch Juliet's emotional change did not go unnoticed by her friends. "Hey Juliet. What's the matter?" Asked Lou.<p>

"It's my dad. He had to leave last night and I really miss him." Said Juliet.

"So you're all alone?" asked Margaret.

"Yeah. This is the longest time I've ever been away from him."

"Wow. That sucks. Do you want to come stay with me until he's back?" asked Rachel

"No, it's okay I should be okay. He shouldn't be gone long."

"If you change your mind we will always be there for you."

"Thanks guys. You're the best."

* * *

><p>"<em>Think of me.<em>

_Think of me fondly, _

_When we say goodbye"_

"Stop stop." Juliet's music tutor said.

"What's the problem Mr.Y?" Asked Juliet.

"Your singing. You don't seem to have your heart in it today."

"I'm sorry sir I'm just a bit out of it today."

"Okay just don't let it happen again. Take the rest of the day off."

"Thanks sir."

"Good girl. Pretty thing. Seems familiar."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so two things about this chapter first of all i couldn't find someone to proofread this chapter so the **_**_grammar will probably be horrible second thing by now you have all probably figured out that i put a song in every chapter but this one will be a bit different so sorry for breaking my habit. hope you enjoy_**

* * *

><p>As days turned to weeks Juliet began to sink into depression, but she knew that her father would not want her to behave in such a way, so she put on a brave face, she hid her pain from all of her friends, and she continued with her daily life.<p>

The nights were the hardest. As the sun fell so would her mask. She cried herself to sleep to the sound of her father's singing.

_"A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain_

_softly blows over lullaby bay._

_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting,_

_waiting to sail your worries away._

_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain_

_and your boat waits down by the bay._

_The winds of night so softly are singing._

_Soon they will fly your troubles to sea._

_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain._

_Wave good-bye to cares of the day._

_Watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain_

_sail far away from lullaby bay."_

* * *

><p>On the day of parents night Juliet was nervously waiting backstage staring out into the audience her focus on a single empty seat she had reserved for her father. She had been practicing a song as a special surprise for her father and he wasn't there.<p>

"Juliet. Is everything okay? Mr.Y asked as he walked up to his most promising student.

"I'm just a little nervous." She lied through her teeth

"Don't worry you're wonderful. Are you ready for your big debut?"

"I guess. Can I maybe switch songs?"

"If that is what you want to do I really have no authority to stop you."

"Okay, I'm ready"

Juliet stepped out onto the stage the bright lights blinded her but it did not matter to her, fore the one person she wanted to see had let her down. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

_"I comb the crowd but I can't see your face out there._

_I'm singing now, won't wait on you._

_I'm paralyzed from all these people in the crowd._

_I'm focused now I won't give up._

_I'm stronger now won't stop for you_

_while your running away-ay-ay._

_The games you play, they bring me pain_

_so keep running away-ay-ay._

_You hurt me now,_

_but I won't cry,_

_I am Juliet._

_You hurt me now,_

_but I won't cry,_

_I am Juliet._

_Ditch me now, but it's you who has lost it all._

_Alone now but I'm okay._

_Rain it pours but I won't let it bring me down._

_I'm singing now, won't wait on you._

_I'm stronger now won't stop for you_

_while your running away-ay-ay._

_The games you play, they bring me pain_

_so keep running away-ay-ay._

_You hurt me now,_

_but I won't cry,_

_I am Juliet._

_You hurt me now,_

_but I won't cry,_

_I am Juliet._

_Born with dependency,_

_I'm dying without you here,_

_but I know this pain won't last._

_You hurt me now,_

_but I won't cry,_

_I am Juliet._

_You hurt me now,_

_but I won't cry,_

_I am Juliet._

_You hurt me now,_

_but I won't cry,_

_I am Juliet._

_You hurt me now,_

_but I won't cry,_

_I am Juliet._

_I am Juliet."_

A cheer erupted from the crowd but the sound didn't reach her she was lost. Juliet blindly ran off the stage but it was not the lights that caused this but a storm of tears. Mr.Y ran in pursuit of the girl while calling out to her. He finally caught up to her in a dark hallway.

"Juliet what is the matter with you?" The anger of his tone immediately vanished when the young girl lifted her head to reveal her tear filled eyes. "What happened out there?"

"It's my dad, he left a few weeks ago but he promised he would be back in time to come tonight" the rest of her words were cut off by a sob, but the teacher understood.

"He wasn't there?" The man asked. The young girl slowly nodded. "I know how it feels to be betrayed, I understand the desire to stop at nothing to get your revenge, but I don't think that song was the answer. If it was you would feel better."

"Did you feel better after you got your revenge?"

"I'll let you know when I get it."

"What happened?"

"I don't like to talk about it. The point is you need to take that anger and put it toward getting revenge."

"I don't want revenge, I just want my dad back."

"Really, that song is telling me other wise."

"Why would I want to hurt him?"

"People do crazy things when they're angry."

"I'm not angry, I'm just hurt. I don't hate my dad, I just miss him."

" You're weak Juliet your emotions are holding you back but I can help you."

"I don't want your help, I'm leaving."

She ran from him, she needed to get out of there for she knew that if she stayed the mans words would trick her into hating her father or worse. She ran back to the safety of the dangerous world beyond the familiarity and she did not stop running until she was home but all she wanted to do was run into her father's loving arms. She stumbled to the dust-covered chair where her father had comforted so many times before but she felt nothing but emptiness as she wept. She wept so much she thought that she would drown.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I told you that there <strong>_**_wasn't A SONG in this chapter there are two of them. i hope everyone enjoyed it. it would mean alot to me if you guys would tell me what you think bye_**


End file.
